


frank in lingerie

by baratitty



Series: sub!frank drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratitty/pseuds/baratitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank wears lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank in lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> frank in lingerie / sub!frank drabbles. featuring [ girliero](girliero.tumblr.com). because her name totally inspired me to do this.
> 
> Oh,[ this](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_P1RHqFsgywM/TH5jpxmVIOI/AAAAAAAAGgA/nsY1MUySIzA/s1600/men_01.jpg).

Gerard would probably go fully crossdressed, you know, dress and lingerie. Not like, in public, but in theory, he totally would. 

But Frank would probably just wear the lingerie, he's just not into the dress thing.

Frank wouldn't wear the sweet and innocent kind of lingerie, you know, panties, a little bit of lace, maybe in soft pink, with flowers or little tiny bows. He likes more the kind of lingerie that barely covers anything. Maybe even a thong. The colour would be a dark red, basically see-through, and it barely covers anything.

He would probably wear it on stage, too. No one would know. He loves the feeling of the lace rubbing against his half hard dick when he pushes his crotch against his guitar.  
Or when he does this backbend that he knows turns Gerard on.

Speaking of, Gerard wouldn't even know he is wearing that. It's not like they do this couple-y stuff where they wake up next to eachother and get dressed in the same room. And even if they did, it's not like Frank wears it everyday.

But when Gerard pushes him into the next dressing room one day after a good performance, _he just can't wait til they're at the hotel, this horny bastard_ , he pushes Frank into the next wall, sinks down to his knees, doesn't waste anytime before he roughly rips of Frank's pants.

When he sees the underwear, he stops for a second. He knows Frank does this. And it's totally cool, because he does it, too. Not as often, but sometimes. 

But everytime he sees it, it's like the first time again. Because Frank always wears a different pair of panties. It's always new for Gerard. This time, they're panties and they're white. They ride low on Frank's hips, and on the front there is a little bit of lace forming a flower pattern. They're pretty vanilla compared to what he's seen Frank wear before but still.

It's such a turn on, holy shit. Frank is breathing hard above him and when he hears Frank mutter, "just fucking do something, fuck", he grins to himself thinking about what he's about to do and already planning what he wants do later.

He leans in, nuzzling the crease between his thigh and his dick that is straining against the fabric with a small wet patch at the tip. God, he better hurries up before he comes in his pants without having even touched himself.  
He presses a small kiss at the base of Franks dick before pressing more kisses along his hard cock until he reaches the tip where he sucks a little bit. Franks breathing gets harder and he knows Frank is already close but he also knows that Frank is going to try not come. He keeps teasing and licking and sucking along his cock until the material is wet with spit and precome.

Gerard hooks his fingers in the waistband and slowly drags the panties down. As soon as Frank's cock springs free he doesnt waste anytime wrapping his lips around the head sucking hard. Frank is now moaning and he isn't holding back anymore, he isn't trying to be quiet because he just doesn't care, he can't stop the sounds that escape his mouth, Gerard is just too good at this.

And Gerard doesn't tease anymore. He wraps his hand around the base and covers anything his mouth can't reach, going down as far as he can without gagging. His other hand, that was on Frank's hip before, makes his way to the back of Frank's thigh, and Frank's knows what this means.

Frank pushes both of his own hands into Gerard's hair, gripping hard, and slowly rolling his hips. Gerard hums his approval around Frank's dick, encouraging him to go for it.

The only thing he hears are the broken moans of "God- fuck, you're so- so fucking good at this- so good", one phrase with each time he thrusts,  and when Gerard sucks really hard, hollowing his cheeks, Frank pushes into his mouth one last time before coming down his throat with a loud cry.

He rides it out, his thrusts becoming slower and sloppier before he stills, his dick getting soft in Gerard's mouth.

He's still panting when Gerard stands up, leaning into Frank, their foreheads touching. He is still achingly hard but he doesn't want Frank to do anything about it yet. He has plans.

"Let's wait til we get to the hotel", he says when Frank asks pointing at the obvious bulge in Gerard's pants. "Oh, and do you know where we put the handcuffs?"


End file.
